Updates in third generation partnership project (3GPP) release 12 standards specify that a trusted wireless local area network (WLAN) can connect to a trusted WLAN access gateway (TWAG) in an evolved packet core (EPC) and can have multiple concurrent packet-data-network (PDN) connections established using an S2a interface. Using Network-based Internet Protocol (IP)-flow Mobility (NBIFOM), user equipments (UEs) can have multiple concurrent IP flows via different radio access technologies (RATs). A UE can, for example, be concurrently connected to both a WLAN and a 3GPP LTE network and can use both connections in parallel to achieve improved overall data-transfer performance.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of is thereby intended.